Shinkuuhoshi O Aichou
Personality; Usually calm with not much to say, Shinkuuhoshi is a sly and devious character. Seeming to have a fairly level headed and less short tempered personality, he defy all thoughts of innocence in his mind. Truthfully, Shinkuuhoshi's a very sadistic man. Insane to the core, he hide all truth behind a mask of false. The mask consisting of a formal man who's voice is kind and gentle. He appear to be nothing more than a mere wanderer of the realms, his pale skin the only thing that slightly offset as such. When approached by a stranger, he seem to be the average human male who's nothing of the stereotypical, labled, sort. Yet, it seems that when all else fails, something emerges. The mask of innocent is defied when a grin of wide proportions stretch ear to ear. All darkness surround this rather animalistic display of teeth clenched tight to one another, ground down to sharp edges from years of erosion (caused by a small grinding of the enamel coated bones together when clasped tightly together. Those hollowed out eyes, black where the white should be, yellow where a simple hue should be, stare out at any creature he observe. His favored place of perch is atop that of a simple tree branch, crouched as so that he can lazily lean against the tree's trunk and relax the day away. Quite slothen, isn't it? Even more so, the sight of blood cause him to react in a peculiar way. Sudden rage, it engulf his entire mental capacity to think with proper means of reasoning. Berserk, he take heed of a sword what always remain on her person at all times, slaughtering many in his path. How to stop this Wrathed Rampage? Well, that'll be told soon enough. Red, it would be a single color, one that rarely appear over his emotional visage. He's easily lustful, for undistinguisted circumstances. For reasons that are unexplainable until one is able to understand him from a know-how of the past sort of view, Shinkuuhoshi possess three of the Seven Sins. The Sin of Laziness, Sloth. The Sin of War/Anger, Wrath. The Sin of Sexual/Emotional Yearn, Lust. His Not-so-Humble Abode; A silent forest masked in darkness, what a peaceful place it seemed to be with its vast amount of trees spaced apart by natural growth and uncommon medicinal herbs growing in the most odd of places. Currently the season was fall making the floor of the wooded land appear scattered with decaying leaves of many colors. Quiet and calm, nocturnal animals reign supreme, while small evening rodents would surely fall prey. Cool breezes blew through the trees making a whistle so eerie catch the ear of those whom pass through, wandering an aimless path around the tree trunks. Peace...Natural harmony seemed best to describe the frame of time, but it wasn't precise. Not far from the forest's borderline rest a temple of sorts. One with crumbling outter walls eroded through time, vines scattered over the surface that would appear to look like snakes slithering over it. The large stone building, its mere presence permiated the air with a disgusting smell. A smell of darkness, sin, and death lingered within the breezes about the abandoned temple making those who pass by it when entering the forest wrinkle their noses in distaste and continue on. Either that, or they run. Run right into the forest, maybe even away. Yet, if one to were make it past the temple a sight in the forest would be their next encountered witness. The wooded landscape was a home, a territory if you will. It housed a man, a very odd man. His impressions coming off different each time a person wander through the wood. On this lovely eve, if one could even call it that, he was in a seated perch upon a fairly large tree branch with his back lazily slouched against the trunk behind the spot he sat. One leg would be crossed over one another in the same lazy manner as his slender digits were folded and resting in his lap. The lanky man wore simple clothing, though it was odd for him to wear such an outfit in this place, that consisted of a pair of blue slacks, a white t-shirt, black dress shoes, a long sleeved blue jacket, and a pair of handcuffs oddly dangling from one of the slacks belt loops. Odd as it may seem it was his favorite outfit, even if the choice didn't suit his domain. His pale complexion off set his even more odd facial expressions. He was grinning, but not just any grin. This grin, it seemed to stretch wide to the point where the corners of his mouth appeared to be nearly touching each ear while displaying pearly whites shaped in an animalistically sharp fashion tightly clenched together. Pale yellow rimmed optics with their outter rim being a deep blue in hue stared, yes, they stared with widely stadistic expression out in the distance. So strange this man seemed to be, even his medium blue hair which was complimented by ebony highlighting nearly glimmered beneath the moon's dainty glow. It was dark, always dark in this place with the fog covering over the land and clouds always blocking away the sun. Tread Forest, it was the territory of a very strange man and the even more ominously spine chilling place to ever step foot upon. History; What it is to Understand S.I.N: A foggy evening clouding a small village, children tucked in their beds ready for a good night's sleep, mothers and fathers sitting up planning the next day's events knowing their younglings were safe in their rooms. All was peaceful while the livestock were all rested in their stalls, paddocks, and coops. It seemed a normal night for a seemingly ordinary small peasant village which lie on the far outskirts of a simple medival kingdom. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary....or did it? "Senko-sama, why are we out here in the middle of the night?" A young boy stared up at the one he spoke to with frightful expressions. They were standing outside an old temple, one that had been made a forbidden place of sin just two years before. The boy was slender, more or so lanky and twiggish with soft medium blonde hair and bright green eyes. His hands tugged and pulled nervously at the material of his shirt as he stare up at what seemed to be a fairly tall man. That man, he turned around to look at the boy seeming to fake a kind smile while his pale ivory skin glow faintly 'neath the dainty lighting of the late eve's moon. Clouds over head seemed to continuously block out the moon, making the fog seem thick in comparison to what it was. "Now now, young Hoshi. There's no need to worry....it's about time your destiny be revealed, aye?" The man patted the boy's head softly giving a soft chuckle and a truly faked smile to assure the child everything was safe just before turning to stare at the temple. That building...it was ominous. Just down right creepy, and the two of them were there, the time being near the midnight hour. But what could possibly possess that man to bring the innocent boy out to a place such as this? Certainly the place was filled with religious taboo, the smell of darkness, sin, and death permiated the air around it. "Come now, Hoshi. It's time you see the doors of destiny open." The man stepped toward the temple, dead leaves and vines crumbling with the eerie sound of decay beneath each foot fall. Behind him, the boy hesitantly followed with teeth chattering and his lanky frame trembling with such fierce display. Whimpers seeped through the soft clicking of the boy's teeth colliding together from his shivering jaw, but when his eyes looked up to get a better view of the building they were about to trespass upon, he froze more still that the sturdiest of statues. Those bright green eyes wide with fear, a whimper lodging in his throat, his heart dropping into his stomach, the place......it scared him more than a child's nightmare. It was haunting as the dark building's eroded outter walls loomed over him like a shadowed monster about to pounce him as prey. The vines that covered patches of those walls to him, appeared like a numberless count of snakes slithering over the surface. It was scary, just plain outlandishly undescribable. He couldn't move, the fear keeping his feet planted to the ground where he stood, which was not even six feet from the temple's doors. This would be when the man turned around and stared at the boy, his innocent mask fading away to display a devilish grin accompanied with a crimson stare. It made the boy even more fearful keeping him even more planted in place. Frightened he could not move, but his mind screamed for him to run and he couldn't. Evil, sadistic, the man began to almost cackle the kind tone ripping away by the tear of darkness in each tune. He rushed over to the boy and begun to drag him into the temple. The level of fear rose causing him to kick and scream, "Ahh! LET ME GO!! YOU DEMON!! LET ME GO!!!" Kicking and punching the man the best he could, it had no effect and caused the man to cackle more. Telling the boy it was useless to fight destiny. To fight himself. Begin drug by his arm into the temple the boy's eyes grew wider as he spotted strange symbols and a sign of sorts that had chains in its center. The outter rim of this 'design' was the shape of a circle that bordered an upside down cross and pentacle in the center. He was soon thrown near the chains with cufflinks that seemed suited for the boy's wrists. Chaining the boy down, the man cackled more, "You'll never escape boy....Your destiny has been decided, fate is inevitable. You! Are the next SIN!" As the man screamed out those words with a spine chilling tone heavy with sadistic tunes, tears streamed down the boy's face the heated feel stinging his innocent skin. -Sin?- How could -he- become a child of Sin?! It was impossible, he was scared. Soon to loose all his dreams. But what he didn't take notice of was the unspeakable amount of blood in the place he sat. It stained the stone flooring with a horrid brown hue. Even scratch marks scarred the floor where he sat. It all, each sign, pointed to pure evil every where he look. "Just please....Please let me go!" The man shook his head that ugly devilish grin not once having left his lips. His voice, that man's voice, started to twist becoming distorted as his words slipped out in an odd language. A chant those words were, and the longer that man spoke them, the more distorted and inhuman his voice sounded. By the second phrase, the symbol the boy sat directly in the center of chained against his will begun to glow from the outside moving in. The light glow an ominous hue of crimson tinged a ghostly blue as it shot streaks in the air and around the room. Pain, it burned the boy's form. He screamed out in anguish as the man continued the chanting. Was this the end? Just moments after the child started screaming a bright blue aura burst throughout the temple chamber. The man's bellowed scream followed just after the light shot. What of the boy? Was he dead? No, he sat in the middle of that circle his chains disintegrated from the awkward blast. Hefting each breath in weakness, his breathing was hollowed and panted. Though he seemed to still be a boy, his appearance changed. Medium blue colored hair mixed with faint ebony highlights, pale yellow eyes with a deep blue rim about the pale yellow iris. His form, was still twiggish and lanky, but he seemed to have aged. Appearing to look about the age area of late teens to mid-twenties, the boy was a boy no more. Innocence long faded, a sadistic grin showed wide on his lips displaying animalistic sharp teeth and his skin grown pale. What happened to him, did his destiny come true? It wasn't exactly clear as to what this destiny was, but low and behold the boy actually became a different creature. Insanity crazed at the sight of blood. He...became.....a wrathful soul.............. The Beginning of the End; The Aftermath- II: How long had it been since he passed out? Was he even alive? '' Two days had passed since the incodent, he was the only one in the temple. Finding himself sprawled upon the cold stone floor, he woke with a dazed mind and clouded vision. The memories of that night, they burned in his head. Images so clear it felt like it happened only seconds ago. Horrid, haunting, those memories they made tears sting his eyes but nothing more. He felt frail, fatigued his body could hardly move. Each muscle heavy from the agony his lanky frame endured just two nights prior. Why was it him? Did he -really- become this next Sin that man spoke of? Surely an answer had to be around there somewhere, but when he tried to lift his head the weight caused by the fatigue made it slam down unto the stone flooring. A loud yelp sort of scream tore from his dry throat, muffling it to be almost silent. Even with how evident the collision's cause of pain was, his eyes focused on a far wall. It was plastered with a strange emerald hue liquid. Was that -blood-? Certainly, he couldn't tell. In the condition he endured, nothing seemed to be comprehendable. Inside he wanted to fight the fatigue, however, it over took him. Succumbing to the weakness of his physical ability, the images of the inner confines of that temple soon faded away to black. He went unconcious, more or like another two day's sleep. It was all that was possible in his state. ''Was this for real? Is he really seeing this? Leaves fell in a drifted fashion from above, scattering in all directions the uniquely colored leaves landed upon the ground without a sound as they continue to flutter down from above. Surely, he must be dead or dreaming. It wasn't possible for him to still be alive and be laying upon a forest floor while the autumn leaves cascaded down from above in such a beautifully peaceful fashion. He must be dead it was the only answer, but those thoughts soon ripped away from his pondering processes when the five slender digits of his left hand twitched and clenched a bundle of leaves beneath it. "Nngghh..." Groaning, he knew he was alive. His form wasn't half as numb, nor even pained as it was when he woke in the temple. Mustering up the strength he thought he didn't have, his arms slowly moved through the leaves in order to allow his hands to place themselves palm flat on the ground with his elbows in the air; pushing that lanky frame with its light weight up to a seated position came easier to him than he first assumed. Though shock made it clear that he was dillusional when thinking he truly was dead, the mere belief of such soon wore off as he said, "Where...ngh..where am I?" All around him trees stood for as far as the eye could see. Many leaves of orange, brown, yellow and red covered the ground in a near rainbow like display. Stretching from small hills and rocky ditches, to a nearby cave and the landscapes many types of trees, it was obvious he awoke in the forest near that sinful place of worship. ..........................................To be continued................................................ Persue Total Darkness; Makurayami :: Ominous Castle; Shadowed Ruin: Not far from a wooded land named Tread Forest lie a castle shrouded in mist hued near black. Lightning crack through the sky while black hawks hover in the sky. Ominous the place was filled deep with sin and evil. Yet how could such a location exist in the physical realm without bringing chaotic disorder, breaking an inevitable destruction to the world as it was known? Simple. The shroud, the mist if you will, was the estate's barrier. Nearly sealing it off to the world around it, the barrier made for an impossible penetration of the castle walls or even light to seep in. By obvious reasons, a band of sages sealed it away for the good of man the same year a young boy lost his innocence by a spell and blood shed inside a temple named Sin. Sitting atop a statue within one of the many halls a creature, or what appeared to be, crouched atop the statue's head. Eyes glowing an eerie yellow while they shine from a distance. What could this creature be watching as one walked down the hall? It seemed to be eminent that the creature was human, or at least appeared as such by the shadowed imaging of his facial features. The glow of that creature's eyes switched to stare down each end of that long corridor as if watching, waiting for something. Yet, when one would draw near his position, the creature shot away from the perch in which he crouch bouncing at a near impossible speed toward the opposing direction of the one in which approach. Where was he headed? Why was he in this castle? The reason certainly came off as unclear, but when given slight though it could be nearly obvious that the creature headed toward the throne room. By recording in a personal page of a hand crafted journal with a leather back hardcover, that the creature was named Shinkuuhoshi o Aichou. A creation of Sin, and a unwished burden of feet stomping on the emotional feel known as Sanity. It also states that he recently ran into a king, a ruler of sorts whom went by the name of Ragnarok. This gave lead way into understanding his presence in the castle. So, as he creature bound down the hall with post haste, whom ever it was that follow would be in for a highly unexpected surprise. Relationships; At present... Shinkuu hasn't any possession of any sort of knowledge of knowing others. He has not one acquaintence, much less, a person to call friend or family. To him... nearly everyone's a foe, 'less proven otherwise. Category:Twisted Trails Category:Character Insight